Heart Break
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (REPOSTED; SEQUEL TO HEART BEAT) Punk has noticed a change in his wife April, but it's not only him that's noticed it, it's his and April's four children. Can he cope with what AJ tells him or is too much to handle. [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is the sequel to Heart Beat. You might not like this story but after I will do another sequel and you will most definitely like it. So for now here is the second sequel and the first chapter.**

Punk was tired, he was sore, he was depressed and he just wasn't feeling happy. While April his wife was always going out with her 'friends' from work, he was stuck in the house watching Post man Pat with two 7 year olds, a 5 year old and a 2 year old. He loved Asher, Ashley, Aimee and Aston but their mom just never helped out the way she used too.

"April, I'm going out with Dean later, could you watch them?" Punk said looking at all four of his children eating their dinner.

"Punk, I'm going out." April said drying the dishes.

"Yeah and I haven't been out in months because you're always out. Spend more time with them." Punk said annoyed that April was leaving him yet again to spend another night alone with 4 children.

Asher was always a great help to his dad though, while Punk would say goodnight to the two girls, Asher would tuck Aston in. He helped out more than his mom did these days.

"Whatever." AJ said getting her jacket and bag and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Punk turned around to see all four kids staring at him.

"What?!" Punk shouted, causing Ashley and Aimee to look a bit frightened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Punk said kissing Ashley and Aimee's head.

Asher just looked at his dad funny.

"You alright?" Asher asked, he may have been 7 but he acted like a 16 year old. He was by far the most responsible out the group of kids.

Punk just nodded messing Asher's dark brown hair up.

_Later on..._

"Aston's asleep." Asher said to his father who was sitting on the couch.

Asher then walked towards his room before his father spoke up,

"Hey Ash, the cubs game is on and you don't have school in the morning, feel like keeping me company?" Punk asked, he knew how much Asher loved the cubs .

"Yeah!" Asher said excitedly and jumping on the couch next to his dad.

After it was half time for the game Asher spoke up,

"You don't look at her the same, the way you used to." He said.

"What do you mean?" Punk said.

"You and mom, you were always happy and we were always together. Now it just seems like mom doesn't have time for us or you." Asher said sadly.

The sad thing was that his 7 year old son was right, his mom, Punk's wife acted like they didn't exist anymore.

Punk would put Asher, Ashley and Aimee out to school in the mornings since April was up at 6am and Punk would also drop Aston off at his sister's on his way to work. Punk would pick the kids up from school and Asher up from Paige's and take them home, make their dinner. April would come in say hi to them. Go for a shower and leave again. One time Ashley asked for help with her homework, specifically wanting her mom and April just ignored her leaving out the door. Punk would them bath all four kids and put them to bed with the help of Asher of course and then do the same thing again all week.

"I know buddy. It's just her job that gets to her." Punk lied. He knew it was nothing to do with her job.

After the Cubs game Asher headed off to bed but Punk waited up, he wanted to know why AJ was so late.

At 2am April crept quietly in the door trying not to wake anyone up figuring they would all be in bed when she spotted her husband sitting on the couch watching TV. Why was he still up, she thought?

"Punk, what are you doing up?" April asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters that you have been gone for 9 hours apparently having 'coffee' with a friend from work." Punk said standing up and walking towards April.

That's when he smelt it, the most god awful clone ever and it wasn't his. Punk went to smell her neck when AJ jerked away but Punk grabbed her arm before she could escape, he was a cop after all.

He leaned in and smelled her neck. That was definitely not his clone. He prayed to god that she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

"Now April, there's one thing I can't stand and that is liars so I'm going to ask you nicely, where were you this evening?" Punk said still holding on to AJ's arm.

"I told you, I was at Jen's for a coffee, we- we just lost track of time." AJ lied.

"April, if you're lying to me then that's it, our relationship is in the bin but if you tell the truth, we might be able to save it. So I'm going to ask you for the last time, where were you this evening?" Punk said getting a little annoyed.

"Ok, Punk you're hurting my arm, I-I was at a house." AJ said trying to wriggle out of Punk's embrace.

"Whose house?" Punk said gritting his teeth, inches away from April's face.

"A man's." AJ said quietly.

"And what did you do at this man's house?" Punk said still not letting his grip go on AJ's arm.

"We...we...we..." AJ was cut off.

"You what AJ?!" Punk screamed causing a certain someone to wake up in their room.

"We-we had sex." AJ said looking at her shoes so not to look at Punk's fuming face.

Punk started to dig his nails into AJ's arms, she-she cheated on him.

Punk then done something he never thought he would of had to do and slapped AJ's face sending her tumbling backwards.

Asher couldn't believe what he had just seen, his mom and dad, his mom and dad who loved each other fighting and not only that but his dad slapped his mom. He ran back to his bed and hid under the covers crying quietly.

AJ knew she deserved that slap, she deserved much more for what she was about to tell him next but she had to be honest with him.

Punk just glared at her before she spoke up,

"It's been going on for a while." AJ said holding her cheek.

**:o REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Punk didn't know what to think. His wife, the women he loved, the mother of his children had been having an affair behind his back while he watched their four children. How could she?

"So you mean to tell me while I'm here at home fending for four children myself while Ash is helping me you are out being some mans whore. You disgust me." Punk said not even being able to look at AJ.

"Look, I'm sorry. I knew what I was doing was wrong but..." AJ was cut off, she had a feeling that whatever she said wouldn't matter, Punk hated her guts.

"So you went ahead and done it anyway. You know what Ash said to me tonight, he said his mom and dad don't look at each other the same, his mom and dad are never together, his mom never has time for him or his brother or sisters. You can hurt me all you like, but when you make my children upset, OUR children. Then you're dealing with someone you don't want to deal with." Punk growled.

"I'm sorry Phil, just just here me out, please." AJ said tugging at Punks arm to get her arm slapped away.

"You can talk all you want AJ but nothing is going to make anything any better, so go ahead, I'll listen to you but nothing you say is going to change anything of what you've done." Punk said leaning his sore body against the wall.

Ash was still listening and crying under his bed covers. He knew what an affair was, he had watched programmes, listened to music, watched movies, he knew what his mom had done and he hated it.

"Ok, it's been going on for 5 months, I told him, I had a husband, children that I loved but I would always get phone calls, text messages, threats. Telling me if I didn't go to his house he would tell you or he'd hurt you. I couldn't let him do that." AJ paused.

"Who is this he? Where's he from? Do I know him?" Punk said walking towards AJ again.

"Things would be better if I just didn't tell you..." AJ got cut off.

"April, you will tell me or I will go out there and trace your tracks all by myself. Tell me who it is?" Punk said.

"No." AJ said.

"Get out then. Get out this house. Go be some mans whore, forget about your husband, your children and the life you had with us or tell me who it was either way come clean?" Punk said.

"I don't want to hurt you." AJ said getting backed up to a wall by Punk.

"You've hurt me enough already April, don't you think? Now tell me who the god damn guy is!" Punk shouted.

"N-no." AJ said shivering as punk cupped her cheek.

"Get out then. Pack your bags and leave." Punk said pushing AJ lightly.

AJ's foot caught on the lamps cable and she tripped hitting her head against the coffee table. She didn't get knocked out completely but her head was bleeding and probably was going to need stitches.

Punk didn't even help her up or see if she was ok, she was breathing and if she wasn't then maybe he still wouldn't have cared, that's how much he hated her right now. Just then Punk saw Ash run out of his room and stand by his side. He looked as if he had been crying for an awful long time.

"How could you cheat on dad, I hate you, you've ruined our family." Asher cried hugging into his dad, watching his mothers face filled with Pain and hurt with her son's words.

Punk hugged him back and took him to his room glaring at AJ who was sitting on the couch now wiping her wound.

"Look buddy, I know mom and I, we're getting into a little bit of a fight but try not to listen and go to sleep, ok?" Punk said tucking the covers up under Asher's arms.

"I don't like it when you shout dad, it's scary." Asher said.

"I know, I'm sorry son. Go to sleep now, everything will be fine in the morning." Punk said stroking Asher's cheek and watching his eyes drift shut.

Punk got up and quietly closed the door, so not to wake any of his children sleeping and walked over towards AJ.

"Itt-It was Daniel." AJ quivered.

**OH AJ is in trouble! REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Punk hoped he hadn't heard right, any other name would have been expectable but not that one, most definitely not that one.

"What Daniel?" Punk said slowly walking closer to AJ.

"You-you're Brother Daniel." AJ said shutting her eyes.

"You have really got to be kidding me. Cheating on me is bad enough April but with my brother, the man-the man who killed my son." Punk shivered thinking about Aiden.

"He told me when he got out of prison that if I didn't he would come and kill you. I couldn't let him do that." AJ said standing up taking Punk's hand.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be dead than know that my wife was having sex every night with my brother who killed my son." Punk spat ripping his hand away from AJ's.

"I-I was scared, I couldn't lose you, more importantly I couldn't let our children lose you. I couldn't face them and tell them that their father was dead." AJ said.

"I hope you know that I'm not listening to a word you say right now. I want you to go into that bedroom, the bedroom that we share, we make love in and I want you to pack your bags and leave this house. Go to that bridge that I met you nearly 8 years ago and go fuck yourself." Punk said walking into the bathroom to wash his face, he felt as if he was going to throw up.

AJ had never heard Punk speak so violently in her life and she for the first time ever was afraid of her husband. She walked quickly into the bedroom and packed a bag. Punk walked out the bathroom and walked towards the front door to open it to a crying AJ with bags in hand.

AJ walked forward and out the door turning round to face Punk,

"Phil, we-we can sort this out, please." AJ pleaded but Punk wasn't interested,

"You're a homeless whore and I wish I never even met you!" He shouted slamming the door in AJ's face and turning round to see Asher standing there.

Punk sank to his knees and cried, putting his hands on his head.

Asher had never seen his father cry so he walked towards him sat beside him putting an arm around his shoulder cuddling him. How could his mom do that to him?

_The next day..._

Punk walked into to both girls rooms to find them not their but a note on Ashley's bed.

_I know how scared they get when we fight and I decided it would be best if they came with me, Asher clearly doesn't want to know me anymore and Aston needs his father. I need you to know that I am sorry and I never meant to hurt you or our children. I hope you can forgive me one day._

_April x_

Punk just looked at it and ripped it up. How dare she take both his daughters away from him, she had no right. But Punk knew what she meant when she said they get scared when their mom and dad fight. It was just him and his boys now, he thought.

Aston was still only two so he decided he would take both of them to the park.

While Aston slept in his buggy Punk played football with his eldest son. He loved spending time with his boys, even though he loved his daughters to pieces.

"I fancy myself some Pizza tonight, what about you?" Punk asked Asher as they were walking home, Punk pushing Aston who was still sleeping in his buggy.

"Pepperoni." Asher smiled causing Punk to think about AJ.

_Flashback..._

_Punk decided he'd just come home early. There was no work for him and he was anxious to see how April was doing. He drove home and went on in. Punk had his headphones in so he couldn't really hear much. He went into the kitchen to see what looked good to eat._

_April still only had the towel around her body and forgot her clothes that she put in the bathroom, so she went out of the room she would be sleeping in and went to go into the bathroom when a tiny, ugly dog came and ripped her right from her leaving April only in her birthday suit._

_Punk really did decide to turn around at the wrong time._

"_Oh my god!" Punk said turning away._

"_Oh shit." April said ripping the towel back from the dog and covering herself._

_Punk couldn't stop picturing it. She looked beautiful._

"_What the fuck? You said you weren't going to be home until later." AJ said as she went bright red._

"_Yeah well I didn't know you liked to prance about naked in other people's houses." Punk said turning round._

_April just looked at him. After an awkward minute of silence Punk spoke up._

"_I was going to phone pizza, what topping do you want?" Punk asked._

"_You've just saw me naked and now you're asking if I want pizza?" April said. _

"_Pepperoni." She smiled and went away to put her pj's for the night on._

_End of Flashback..._

"Dad!" Asher shouted for the fifth time.

"Huh?" Punk said shaking the images of AJ out his mind.

"Can we get pepperoni?" Asher asked.

"Yeah sure." Punk said smiling.

"Cheese!" Aston shouted as Punk and Asher laughed.

"Okay little man, we'll get cheese aswell." Punk smiled.

While Punk and the boys were almost having a good time, AJ was back at that bridge with both her daughters. Punk rescued her from the bridge twice, she wasn't to convinced there was going to be a third.

**REVIEW! Next one might be tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks for the reviews so far, if you know people on here tell them about this story, I would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey you cheated." Asher said referring to the board game he and his father were playing on the floor.

Nope, that was your mom, Punk thought.

Once Punk had put both children to sleep he finally got to lie down himself. He knew he shouldn't of but he took the box of photo's from under his side of the bed and opened it up.

Some photo's of just him and AJ, him and the kids, AJ and the kids, that one that made his eyes go slightly watery was a picture of Aiden and AJ. They had just finished picking worms from the garden for Aiden's kindergarten project and they were both holding a worm each making grossed out faces. He rubbed his eyes and moved on to find three videos. He took them out and walked in the living room with them putting one after the other on.

The first one was when he took AJ down to the training station, were they trained amateur cops, her target was so off Punk couldn't help laugh. He smiled when he watched her finally get the shooting right.

The next video was a mixture of the kids. Some births, some birthday's, some ones from the park. Punk smiled throughout that whole video.

The last video was they're wedding video. Punk stopped it and took the video out. He pulled it apart and dropped it in the trash. On papers they might have been married but deep inside they weren't even together anymore.

Punk sighed and walked back into the bedroom turning off the light and got into bed.

_With AJ..._

"Mommy, I want daddy. I don't like being here." AJ's five year old little girl Aimee said.

"I know baby girl but we have to stay here for just now. We don't have any other choice." AJ said just as a man walked up to her offering her his hand.

She looked up and grabbed his hand standing up. He put his arm around her shoulder and got the girls. Daniel was her only option.

**OH, she went with Daniel. Bad move AJ. This was just a wee short chapter. Next one will hopefully be tomorrow morning. REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Aston's third birthday and Punk decided to throw a small party for him. He invited Dean and Paige, their children and a few people from Aston's kindergarten group.

Dean and Paige new that Punk and AJ had a fight but they didn't know that it was that bad that April left with the two girls. They felt terrible for Punk.

"You alright?" Paige asked her older brother who was in the kitchen.

"I suppose." Punk said.

"If you need any help you know where we are." Paige said hugging Punk.

"Thank you." Punk said hugging Paige back.

_Later that night..._

Punk had just put Aston down to sleep and was now in the living room with Asher.

"You should go find her." Asher said to his father.

"Nah, she's not worth it." Punk said staring at the TV.

"I miss my sister's dad, I miss my mom. If you're not going to do it for you, do it for us." Asher said walking to his bedroom.

Punk knew Asher was right, he missed his daughters and the boys missed their mom. He'd go find her but not for him, for his children's sake.

Punk rang Paige and asked if she and Dean could come round to watch the boys while he went to find April. He thanked them once they arrived and ran into his car heading for that bridge.

He parked the car and walked through. Nothing. No one.

This was the only place she would have gone to, he picked up a piece of gold jewellery that was lying on the ground.

It was the necklace he had gave her when he rescued her from the bridge the last time. He put it in his pocket and looked over at that horrible, horrible farm house. All the lights were on and there was smoke coming from the chimney.

He started walking through the field towards the house. He hoped April wasn't dumb to go with this man.

_With April..._

"Thanks." AJ said as Daniel put a blanket around her shoulders and sat beside her on the couch.

Daniel tilted her chin and kissed her soft lips, April knew Punk had lot feelings for her now so she didn't stop him.

Just then Punk burst through the door fuming with what he was seeing.

"You, you're both pathetic. I went to that bridge April, maybe give you a chance, but now you don't deserve a god damn thing." Punk said walking towards the rooms to check for his girls.

AJ had just blew it. If only she had just stayed at that bridge and Punk would of gave her a chance but she just decided to be stupid instead. Daniel just smirked quietly.

Punk came back out the hall with Aimee sleeping in his arms and Ashley holding on to his hand.

"April, don't ever come back to my house. Don't ever come near me or my children, do you understand me? Our relationship is done. I'm divorcing you and I want nothing to do with you anymore." Punk said looking at April. "And you, you can just think about how you've caused four children to grow up without a mom now." Punk said pointing at Daniel.

With that Punk left with both his daughters in hand slamming the door behind him, walking through the field towards his car.

April could go stuff herself. In a couple of weeks they wouldn't be married and he could move on with his life with his children and without April.

**: - ( REVIEW and tell me what you think. Next one should be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"ASHLEY!" Asher shouted to his twin sister as Punk walked in with both girls.

Asher hugged both sisters glad to have both sisters back but noticed his mom wasn't there.

"Where's mom?" Asher asked.

Dean and Paige were still there looking at Punk and his son.

"Look buddy, you're not going to see your mom anymore." Punk said crouching down to Asher's level.

Dean and Paige couldn't believe what Punk just said. April and him must of got into a pretty big fight.

"You promised, I want mom." Asher said tears rolling down his cheek and running into his room slamming the door.

"Punk, we can help out, we can take..." Paige was cut off.

"I don't want your help!" Punk turned round and shouted.

Paige just looked at him. Dean signalled for her to go on out to the car.

"Look man, I don't know what's happening between you and April, but Paige is just trying to help you, don't take it out on her or anyone else." Dean said walking out the door and shutting it quietly so not to wake any of the children up.

Punk just took a picture frame of him and AJ and smashed it up against the wall. He was slowly but surely losing every bit of hope.

_The next day..._

Punk had just picked Asher, Ashley and Aimee up from school and walked up the stairs to the house to see a note on the door.

EVICTION!

He was getting evicted, him and his four children were getting evicted, great. Just great, he thought. He had no place to stay and had four children. He had 3 days to find somewhere and he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok, would you guys like to go on holiday?" Punk said.

"Where to? Where to?" Aimee said excitedly.

"Well we're not going on a plane but it's going to be fun and you can have the week off school." Punk smiled as all three children smiled.

Aston was staying at Paige's tonight so that was a little bit better.

"Ok, go pack your bags." Punk said watching them all race to they're rooms apart from Asher.

"This isn't a holiday is it?" Asher asked.

"Just go pack your bags Asher." Punk said walking into his room to pack his things up.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what we doing today?" Ashley asked as she sat beside her father on the small couch in there motel.

"What do you want to do?" Punk said playing with Ashley's long brown hair that reminded him so much of her mothers.

"I want to go see Colt." Ashley said.

Colt was Punk's long term best friend since pre-school and was also the twin's godfather. Maybe it was a good idea to go visit him. Maybe he could even ask to stay a few nights.

"Ok, we'll go see Colt." Punk smiled.

_At Colts..._

"Where's the misses?" Colt asked as his three kids went off to play in Colt's game room. Aston just stayed in the living room with Punk and Colt, playing with his blocks.

"We had a fight, such a big one that we're uh, we're, well I'm divorcing her." Punk said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought you loved her man?" Punk said in shock at he and April were getting divorced.

"I did, still do. But she cheated on me man, and the worst thing is it was with my brother who killed my son. I don't even know why she done it. She's talking a load of bullshit saying he was forcing her and that if she didn't he would kill me." Punk said shaking his head.

"Have you heard her side of the story yet?" Colt asked.

"I did but it ended with me pushing her and she fell bumping her head, has a pretty big gash." Punk said not proud of pushing his wife, never mind slapping.

"You pushed her?" Colt said standing up. "You're the one that always told me that when you get mad at a girl no matter what don't lay a finger on her and you pushed her." Colt said slightly surprised at Punk's actions.

"I was mad, she had just told me she had cheated on me for over 5 months. My head was messed up." Punk said standing up too.

"I'm going to tell you what you need to do. I don't care who she cheated with ok? You're going to go find her and you're going to sort things out and if the end you know you can't stand to be with her then and only then do you divorce her cause frankly I don't believe for a minute that the both of you will stop loving each other." Colt said.

"What about the kids?" Punk asked.

"They can stay here tonight. Now go before I punch you for pushing a girl." Colt smiled.

"Thanks." Punk said walking out.

_Later on that night..._

Punk was walking through the field thinking about his life with April, memories, their children, holidays. He missed her and even though he still despised her guts he did love her.

He remembered one specific time and April managed to get a picture of it and he keeps the picture in his wallet.

_Flashback..._

"_Babe, remember and put sun cream on him." Punk said to his wife referring to his 6 month year old son Aston._

_Punk, AJ and their four children were on holiday and they loved every minute. The laughs, the sun, the people, it was brilliant._

_Punk was standing quite near the edge of their private pool when Ashley came over and pushed him in. The family roared with laughter as Punk shivered with coldness of the pool._

"_That's it." Punk said grabbing not only Ashley's legs, but Asher's and Aimee's as well. They all screamed as their father grabbed them into the pool._

_April then put on Aston's water wings and passed him to punk for a photo with all of his children. Asher was on his back leaning his head on his shoulder, the two girls were clinging to his waist and he was holding Aston. _

"_Right, say cheese." April said._

"_CHEESE!" they all said._

_End of Flashback..._

Punk just smiled to himself looking at the photo in his wallet. He couldn't imagine being without April.

He approached the door and knocked on it hard when Daniel opened it in just his boxers. Punk cringed.

"May I speak to my wife?" Punk said glaring at Daniel.

"She's a little busy at the moment." Daniel said going to close the door when Punk put his foot in.

"I want to speak to her," Punks said, just then AJ came running out.

"Daniel, give us a minute." AJ said walking outside with Punk. Daniel just closed the door and rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk." Punk said as he began to walk with AJ.

"I miss you Phil, I miss our children, please don't be mad with me." AJ said.

"I'm not mad with you AJ, I'm hurt. You could of told me about these threats that he was giving you." Punk said.

"But he's a dangerous man Phil, I couldn't see you get hurt again. I couldn't let our children see you get hurt." AJ sighed.

"How can I ever trust you again?" Punk said sitting down, AJ doing the same.

"I would swear on my children's life that I would never do such a horrible thing again Phil, and you should know that when I promise something, I don't break that promise." AJ said.

Punk knew AJ didn't break promises, she was a very trust worthy person.

_3 hours later..._

"And he threw the cup of water in my face." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, that's only because you were tickling him." Punk smiled.

They had been talking about old memories with the kid, specifically Aston, he was a little rascal child.

"I still love you, you know that right?" Punk said.

"You do?" AJ said.

"AJ, I'm never going to stop loving you, no matter what you do." Punk said.

"I'm never going to stop loving you either." AJ said.

Punk looked into her beautiful brown eyes and tilted her chin up to face him. He leaned in and slowly kissed her. He was hopefully getting his wife back.

**I listened to 'let her go' by Passenger while writing this chapter. Gave me a few ideas for it. REVIEW and tell me what you think, next chapter will probably be tomorrow. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing. Keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

Punk began to deepen the kiss and put his hands in AJ's hair.

Just then Daniel came round the corner not happy to see what he was seeing.

"Get away from him." Daniel said walking towards AJ and pulling her up by the hair.

"Let her go you bastard." Punk said taking a right hand punch to Daniels face.

Daniel held his nose that felt like it was broken by the force of Punk's punch.

"You're just jealous that I can give her what you can't." Daniel said still holding his nose.

"Well I've gave her my hand in marriage, I've gave her love, I've gave her four children. I don't see you giving her any of that." Punk said angrily.

"Just stop the both of you." AJ said going in between Punk and Daniel.

"AJ, can I speak to you for a minute." Daniel said not really giving AJ a choice as he pulled her away from Punk to speak alone.

"Now April, you're going to tell Punk you never loved him, you're going to say you hate your children and you're going to say you want nothing to do with them. If you don't I will shoot him right in front of your eyes. I do have a gun in my pocket." Daniel said looking AJ in the eye.

"Daniel, why are you doing this? He doesn't deserve any of it, nor do our children. If I say any of those things which are totally untrue that's going to break his heart. I-I can't." AJ said.

"Well then I'll get my gun out." Daniel said.

But AJ had a plan, a plan she knew Daniel would never think of.

They both walked back over and AJ immediately walked in front of Punk.

"Kill him, you kill me." AJ said.

"AJ, get out the way." Daniel said.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked confused by everything.

"AJ, I'm pulling this trigger in 3 seconds, get out the god damn way." Daniel said.

"No, you've hurt my family enough, we're married, we stick together. You kill him, you kill me." AJ said.

"3..." Daniel began to count.

"AJ, please just move." Punk said not wanting AJ to get hurt.

"2..."

"AJ!" Punk shouted but AJ stood still closing her eyes.

"1..." Daniel said on his final count.

Punk quickly jumped in front of AJ taking the bullet for her and collapsing on the ground.

AJ opened her eyes, she heard the bang but she wasn't feeling anything. Then she saw Punk lying in front of her, blood coming from his chest struggling to breath.

AJ quickly got her phone out and phoned an ambulance. This farm house never brought joy no matter what happened.

"Punk, you-you're going to be ok." AJ said to Punk.

"I love you, and...the...kids." Punk said, eyes drifting shut.

"No, don't say that, Punk stay with me." AJ said cuddling into what seemed to be Punk's lifeless body.

Once the ambulance came they loaded him into the ambulance and AJ went with him.

"Is he going to be ok?" AJ said tears filling up in her eyes.

"We can't tell right now, he's in a very critical condition." The paramedic said.

AJ just held Punk's hand. She couldn't lose this man, he was her world. There for she would lose her world.

**Don't worry, I won't kill Phil! REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mrs. Brooks?" A nurse called in the waiting room.

AJ shot up, praying for good news.

"Good news is that he is alive, bad news is that he is under critical critical condition and is struggling to receive oxygen by himself. The bullet missed his heart by an inch and he is a very lucky man to be alive. Why don't you go home and have a rest and we will phone you if anything happens." The nurse said.

"Yeah, thank you." AJ said glad that Punk was alive but she was reassured that he was barely breathing on his own.

AJ walked home, the hospital was 20 minutes walking distance away from their house. She walked up the stairs and noticed rope all around the house. Had Punk moved out without telling her? She then saw in the bin a letter that had been ripped up. She picked up and saw the eviction sign. Punk and the kids were evicted?

She knew the only place Punk would go to and that was the twins godfather Colt so she headed on over to Colt's house.

_At Colt's..._

"Aston c'mon wee man you need to eat." Colt said trying to feed Aston.

"Dada!" Aston shouted banging his fists against the high chair table.

Colt just sighed and then the door rang. He hoped it was Punk so he could feed his fussy son.

Colt opened to a very distressed looking AJ.

"AJ? What's wrong?" Colt asked as AJ walked in.

"He's dying Colt, and it's all my fault." AJ said, tears beginning to roll down her cheek.

"AJ, what are you talking about?" Colt said confused.

"Phil, Daniel s-shot him." AJ said wiping her tears.

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to go find him. You stay here with the kids." Colt said getting his jacket.

"Colt he'll hurt you, please don't." AJ said begging.

"That's twice he's shot Punk, he isn't getting away with it AJ. Now stay here." Colt said walking out the door.

"Mom?" Asher said walking out the bedroom he was sleeping in.

"Hey, buddy. You alright?" AJ said walking towards Asher.

"I've missed you." Asher said hugging his mother.

"I've missed you too." AJ said wiping her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Asher asked.

AJ assumed the girls were sleeping and she could hear Aston gurgling to himself in the living room.

"I'm just happy to see you." AJ lied.

"Where's dad?" Asher asked.

"He's not feeling well, he'll get better though." AJ said.

"What's wrong with him?" Asher asked, not quite believing that his father 'wasn't feeling well.'

"He's just got a tummy ache." AJ said walking into a now screaming Aston in the living room.

"You're lying." Asher said.

"What?" AJ said turning round.

"You're doing the exact same smile that you did to dad when you said you were going out with your friends. What is wrong with dad?" Asher asked crossing his arms.

She couldn't believe how much Asher was like his father, for one he knew when she was lying.

"Ok, I'm telling you because I know you can keep secrets, so promise me you won't tell anyone, not even your sisters."

"I promise." Asher said.

AJ crouched down to his level, "You're father was, you're father was shot Asher. He's in a really bad way but you know how strong he is so don't worry, he will get better." AJ said.

"He-he got shot?" Asher said his eyes filling up with tears.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's a strong man, he'll get better." AJ said rubbing Asher's shoulders.

"What if he doesn't?" Asher chocked out.

"That's not going to happen, he's going to be fine Ash. He's going to be fine." AJ said hugging her eldest son.

"Do you want to go see him, just you and me?" AJ asked.

Asher just nodded and AJ phoned round Dean and Paige. She couldn't thank both of them enough, Paige was obviously upset that her brother had been shot but she kept it together for the children.

_At the hospital..._

"Ok, he's still asleep Ash, so you need to be really gentle and careful." AJ said.

This reminded her of when she took Aiden to go see Punk when he got shot the first time. She just closed her eyes and walked into Punk's room with her son.

He was so peaceful sleeping there and the doctors had assured her that he could finally breathe on his own again.

Asher sat on the end of the bed and looked at his very poorly father. He knew how strong he was, he was a cop for crying out loud.

"When do you think he can come home?" Asher asked tracing over the 'drug free' tattoo's on Punks knuckles.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." AJ said running her hand through her messy hair watching her husband and son.

**Jeez, Phil has a reputation to get shot. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Pretty busy tonight so probably will be tomorrow for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a sad chapter y'all.**

Punk woke up staring at a little boy tracing what looked like his tattoos. Over in the arm chair sat probably one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"Punk! Oh thank god." AJ screamed running over and gently hugging Punk.

Punk was confused, who the hell was this girl.

"Dad!" Asher shouted hugging his father.

"Dad?" Punk croaked hesitating to hug this little boy. He didn't even know who these two people were.

"Ahh Mr. Brooks you're awake?" A nurse said approaching from the door.

Who the hell was Mr. Brooks? Punk thought.

Punk just looked at the nurse confused and whispered, "Who are they two people?" Punk said staring at the little boy and women.

"That's your wife and son sir, you were shot and you are suffering a terrible memory loss." The nurse whispered back as she took AJ and Asher out to speak to them.

He had a wife and a son? Punk was so confused. Little did he know he had three other children at home.

"Mrs. Brooks, your husband has lost most of his memory and I'm sorry to say this but he doesn't know who you or his son is. Once we talk to him we should get him to come round to go home with you." The nurse said.

AJ couldn't believe it, Punk had lost all his memory and didn't even know who she or Asher were.

"Will he ever get it back?" AJ asked worried that her husband would never remember the special memories they shared with her and their kids.

"At this stage, I don't think so. Maybe he will one day." The nurse said walking away.

"What's happening mom?" Asher asked not really sure what was going on.

"Well honey, when dad got shot it caused him to be a little forgetful, so he doesn't know who we are, but he will remember, ok?" AJ said.

"Ok." Asher said sighing, why was everything so difficult these days.

_A few days later..._

"Daddy?" Aimee shouted.

Punk didn't think he was a dad so he just ignored the little girl who he didn't assume was his.

"Dad?" Aimee shouted as Punk and AJ with Asher walked into Colt's.

Ashley tapped her father on the leg and Punk turned to her.

"Aimee is speaking to you, stop ignoring her!" Ashley said annoyed that her dad was choosing to ignore her little sister.

"Who's Aimee? In fact who are you?" Punk said to the bossy little girl.

Ashley just shook her head. She thought her dad was just joking but Punk genuinely didn't know who Aimee, Ashley or Aston was, he only knew Asher and only because the nurse told him.

"Why don't you go lie down." AJ said to punk.

"Yeah, I think I will." Punk said staring at all four children who looked insanely like him.

"Girls, come here a minute." AJ said once Punk had went into the bedroom.

Both girls walked over to their mom and looked at her.

"Look, dad has been ill and it's caused him to..." AJ was cut off.

"He doesn't know who we are." Asher said with attitude.

"Asher!" AJ said annoyed that her son just blurted it out.

"I want to see daddy." Aimee said crossing her arms.

"He's having a nap right now honey, as I was saying, Your father doesn't remember who we all are. So Ashley don't be cheeky to him and Aimee take it slow ok?" AJ said.

"Ok." Aimee said as Ashley just rolled her eyes.

Ashley took Aston and Aimee to play while Asher just sat beside his mom.

"This is all your fault." Asher spoke standing up.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"If you hadn't cheated on dad, he wouldn't of got shot, he would still remember us and I would have my dad. I hate you!" Asher said running away to a room and slamming the door.

AJ just ran her hand through her hair and put her hands on her head. It was all her fault, her 7 approaching 8 year old son was right.

_Later that night..._

"Who are all they children?" Punk laughed sitting down on the couch across from AJ.

She had just went half an hour with a screaming Aston wanting his dad. Usually when that happened Punk would take over pleasing the little guy with his presence and putting him to sleep but Punk didn't even know what year it was.

Finally she had gotten all children to sleep and was now sitting across from her husband that didn't have a clue who she was.

"They're all yours." AJ said calmly.

Punk just laughed, "Like I would have children, I mean it's bad enough that I have a son rather than four children." Punk said not knowing he was hurting AJ's feelings.

"Don't you dare speak about Asher like that, he worships the ground you walk on." AJ said hoping to get through to Punk that he should of most definitely not said that. She knew this was tough on him, but he didn't need to be mean about it.

"I'm sorry. Are they really all mine?" Punk asked.

"Every single one." AJ said, she didn't know wither to tell Punk about Aiden, she decided now was not the best time.

"Look, I know this is probably more hard on you than me but I do want to get my memory back so maybe if you told me about the kids." Punk asked walking over and sitting beside AJ.

"Well Asher and the little bossy one Ashley are twins and the oldest. Asher loves you, probably more than me." AJ laughed.

"Ashley has your personality, cheeky. No offence, obviously both born on October 3rd. Full names Asher Dean Brooks, Ashley Erica Brooks." AJ smiled. "Both 7 years old."

"What about the little little girl, she's cute as hell." Punk said eager to find out about his children.

"Well it's a long story with her, you didn't actually know I was pregnant with her until 2 months after I was born. Our relationship is quite rocky." AJ laughed, "She was born on March 21st and her full name is Aimee Lee Brooks. 5 years old." AJ smiled.

"She looks like you." Punk smiled, "And what about the screaming devil child, is he mine?" Punk laughed.

AJ laughed, "Yeah he's yours, he only cries when his dad isn't around." AJ gave Punk a smile getting one back from him. "His name is Aston Brooks, born 13th November, you eh-you actually delivered him." AJ laughed as Punk made a grossed out face. "Hey, we're married remember, I think you're forgetting how these children were made." AJ winked causing a laugh from Punk. "Any way, the devil child is 2 and the same as Asher worships the ground off you." AJ smiled.

"So is that it or are there more children that I don't know about?" Punk laughed only to cause AJ to look worried, she had to tell him about Aiden now. She couldn't keep that from him.

"Actually, you had a 4 year old who would now be 11." AJ said.

"Quick question, what age am I?" Punk asked curiously.

"32." AJ said.

"So I had a kid when I was 21, what age would that of made you?" Punk said shocked but wondering why this 11 year old wasn't anywhere to be soon.

"He wasn't mine." AJ said.

"Why do you keep saying things in the past tense?" Punk said confused.

"Well, he was your first son, his name was Aiden Philip Brooks and eh-he-he died. He's been dead for 7 years."

**Will Punk regain his memory ever? REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean he's dead?" Punk asked.

"He-he got shot, same guy that shot you, your brother. He jumped in front of you and took the bullet for you." AJ sighed.

"One of my son's is dead?" Punk asked not sure what to believe.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." AJ said taking Punk's hand only for Punk to pull his hand back and stand up.

"You're lying, I don't have any children. I don't have a wife, I have no one. Those kids in there aren't mine and you're not my wife. Who the hell even are you?" Punk said walking out into the hall to go to the door.

"Where are you going? Please just stay, we are your family." AJ said as she was facing Punk's back.

Punk put his hood up and said, "I don't have any family, you don't know anything about me." Punk said going to open the door just for it to get closed over by AJ.

He looked in her chocolate brown eyes as she spoke,

"Oh yeah, you're favourite movie is slapshot, you love the cubs, you're favourite ice-cream is mint choc chip, I may sound weird here but just listen to me. Before you have sex you scratch your arms. You're first tattoo was the cover of operation Ivy on your left leg. You always have to sleep on the left side of the bed, you got your lip piercing when you were 15 years old, you hate people who can't spell properly unless its children, you've always wanted to be a cop since you were 4 and that's just some things I know about you. So don't you dare tell me I don't know anything about you, I've spent the past 8 years of my life with you, from you rescuing me, starting a family, protecting them, getting shot twice and whole load of other shit scary things. I love you god damit and I sure as hell don't know why but I do." AJ said a tear rolling down her eye.

Punk was a little taken back, no one had ever cared about him in his life, his mom or dad didn't, nor did his brother. This girl who was apparently was his wife sounded as if she truly cared.

"I don't know what to say, I don't know anything about you and here you are telling me things that no one in my life knew about." Punk said taking his hood down.

"Please just tell me everything is going to be ok." AJ sighed.

"Everything is going to be ok." Punk said as AJ walked forward and wrapped her arms around his body.

_At the farm house..._

"That will teach you not to attack me next time, actually there won't be a next time." Daniel said pulling his gun out and pointing it at a struggling Colt.

BANG!

Daniel watched as Colt's eyes drifted shut and his chest stopped going up and down. So he'd killed Punks son, now his best friend, next was that wife he loved so dearly.

**: - ( Please REVIEW, I like to know what you think of the story and also if anyone has any ideas on what I should do with 'fix you' PM me, I'm totally out of ideas. Keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad, can you brush my hair?" Aimee asked smiling at her father with her brush and bobbles in her hand.

"Eh I don't know how..." Punk paused and looked at the hopeful little girl, his little girl. "Ok, turn round." Punk said getting a huge smile from her.

Punk was quite proud of the low pony tail he managed do on her. He looked over to see Aston, once AJ was going to drop the three kids off to school it would just be him and what was his youngest son.

"I can take him with me, if you don't want to..." AJ was cut off.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Won't we?" Punk asked tickling under Aston's chin causing him to do the cutest little giggle.

AJ just walked out but not before Asher went and surprised his father with a hug.

"Bye." Asher said.

"I'll eh- I'll see you after school." Punk smiled.

Asher just nodded and ran off to catch up with his mom and sisters.

_At school..._

Ashley wasn't a very popular girl, she had one friend and it was a boy. She was a nerd just like her mother and father. Her friend was off today and she was just reading her comic in the shelter at lunch when the populars came up to her circling her. She stood up looking at all of them.

"Words are Brooks, you're daddy got shot and doesn't know who you are." One of them said.

"Probably best, who would want to know you, I mean look at you." Another one added.

"You wear comic t-shirts, you listen to punk rock music, you have no friends..." A girl was cut off with Ashleys right hand punching her square in her face. All of them ran away including the girl who she punched and she noticed a teacher standing there not looking to happy.

"Office, young lady." The teacher said sternly as Ashley made her way to the office.

_With Punk and Aston..._

"That's a boy." Punk said feeding Aston his last spoonful of his lunch. Just then his mobile rang, the ID just read 'school.' He picked it up.

"Hello Mr. Brooks this is you're daughter Ashley's teacher speaking. Ashley was caught punching another student today in the play ground. We have decided to suspend her for a few days until she knows that what she has done was wrong. Could you please come and collect her?" A teacher asked.

"Eh-Yeah I'll be over as quick as I can." Punk said hanging up and putting Aston in his buggy.

If this was true that his daughter had punched someone then he sure as heck was proud of her. She clearly was his daughter.

_Later that day..._

"Ashley, I am so disappointed in you. I can't believe you hit someone." AJ said to her daughter sitting on the couch. Punk was playing with Aimee and her dolls on the carpet.

"I'm sorry. They were making fun of me and talking about Dad and him getting shot. Dad always told me if anyone says anything nasty to you or your family teach them a lesson." Ashley said catching her father smiling to himself.

"Yes Ashley, he didn't mean when you were 8 years old. Go to your room." AJ said disappointed in her daughter.

Ashley just walked off slamming the bedroom door over. AJ turned round and caught Punk smiling.

"I hope you don't think this is funny. The old Punk would be furious at his daughter right now, but all your doing is laughing." AJ said.

"Well too right, she was getting bullied AJ. I know what that's like and it's not fun. Having no one and everyone making of you. Take easy on her jesus Christ." Punk said standing up.

"I just-I just can't think right anymore and Colt he's not came back in days." AJ said cuddling into Punk.

"Everything is going to get better April." Punk said, AJ's head shooting up.

"Did you just call me April?" AJ said.

"Did I? I think so, why?" Punk asked.

"I-I never told you my real name yet, you-you remember." AJ smiled.

"I don't remember everything but I can remember as far as too my dog ripping you're towel away from you and..." Punk paused.

"That's all, that was 8 nearly 9 years ago."AJ sighed.

"I'm sorry, but if I can remember that, I can hopefully start to remember the rest." Punk said smiling.

_With Daniel..._

"So you know what your doing?" Daniel said to a women.

"Yes." The women said.

"Good. We're officially going to break his life and everyone in it." Daniel said smirking.

**REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days Punk was slowly but surely regaining his memory. He remembered being a cop, meeting April, the twin's birth and Aiden's death. He still didn't remember anything after that. He was sure it would come to him. Things between him and April had got less awkward. Even though he couldn't really remember everything about her, he still remembered some things and the wins were delighted that their father knew who they were now and Punk was glad he was slowly but surely remembering his family.

"I'm going to go look for Colt." AJ said as she walked towards Punk who was messing about with Asher.

Punk remembered who Colt was and Dean and Paige. Punk just nodded and continued to mess about with his son. AJ smiled, she was glad Punk was regaining his memory.

She left out the door in search for Punk's best friend and her two children's godfather.

"So you only remember up to where we were born?" Asher asked still laughing as Punk was carrying on with him.

"Yeah, but wee bits come back to me every night, don't worry. I'll have everything remembered by next week." Punk smiled.

Asher smiled but couldn't help feel terrible. His father was going to find out again when his full memory came back that his wife had cheated on him with his brother and then everything would turn bad again and they would be living in motels. Asher just stayed silent.

_With AJ..._

"Colt, are you in here?" AJ said going into the farm house.

It didn't look like there was anyone in it but she could smell a stingy bloody smell. She began walking further in, creaking on the floorboards with her black converse. Through all the dust she found a light and switched it on.

There was Colt lying, eyes shut, in his puddle of blood.

"Oh god, please no." AJ spoke running over to Colt's side.

The first thing she done was put her fingers on his pulse point on his cold neck and nothing. No pulse. She then checked to listen for a heartbeat and nothing. No heartbeat.

She pulled out her phone. How on earth was she going to tell Punk his best friend was dead.

She dialled his number anyway.

"Hey, you alright?" Punk answered.

"N-no not really." AJ said in an emotional voice.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Punk said getting worried.

"It's colt." AJ sniffled.

"What about him?" Punk replied.

"He's dead." AJ whispered.

Punk dropped his phone, smashing off the ground.

"Punk?" AJ said then the line went dead.

Punk couldn't think straight. He ran right out the door forgetting he had kids at that moment and headed straight for that farm house. Just then everything came back to him. AJ and him fighting, AJ cheating, him going to Colt's, him taking the bullet for AJ. It all came back and now he was getting told that his best friend was dead. He sprinted all the way to the farm house.

"So dad I thought we..." Asher looked around, "Dad?" he said not noticing his dad anywhere.

Just the Ashley came out and stood beside Asher.

"It's all came back to him right? Mom, her cheating, him getting shot. He's left us." Ashley said crossing her arms looking at Asher.

"He-he wouldn't just leave us Ashley, he's our dad." Asher walking out into the hall to see the front door lying wide open.

"You sure about that?" Ashley said following him and seeing the door wide open. She left back to see what her younger brother and sister were doing leaving Asher to just stare at the door.

Asher didn't believe it, his father loved them. He wouldn't have just up and run when times got hard, that wasn't his dad.

"ASHER!" Ashley screamed from the bedroom, an empty bedroom.

"What is Ashley?" Asher said not moving from the same spot.

"A-Aimee, Aston. They're gone." Ashley said running out the room.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Asher said, knowing fine well his twin sister was playing a prank on him. He walked through the hall and into the bedroom, indeed an empty bedroom.

"Aimee, Aston. C'mon where are you?" Asher said checking all the rooms and the kitchen.

Nowhere. His mom and dad were going to kill him and his sister.

"What are we going to do?" Ashley said worriedly.

"We need to get mom and dad, where did mom say she was going?" Asher asked.

"Some farm house or something." Ashley replied.

"Ok, we need to go there. Get the keys so we can lock the door." Asher said watching Ashley run and get the keys.

They had to hurry if they were going to find their little sister and brother.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"Have you phoned an ambulance?" Punk asked looking at AJ.

"Punk?" AJ said.

"I mean they must be able to save him somehow." Punk rambled.

"Punk?"

"I should give him mouth to mouth." Punk still rambled.

"Phil!" AJ nearly screamed finally getting Punk's attention, "Punk, he's dead." AJ said cupping Punk's cheek as a tear rolled down his eyes.

Punk just shuffled over to AJ and laid his head on her shoulder. AJ just held him as he cried his heart out for the best friend he had just lost.

"Dad?" Asher said surprised to see his father breaking his heart in his mother's arms.

Punk looked up wondering why the twin's were here. He quickly wiped his tears and spoke up,

"What are you two doing here, you need to go." Punk said.

"You just left us dad and someone has took Aimee and Aston." Ashley said.

"What do you mean someone has took Aimee and Aston?" AJ said not quite sure what her eldest daughter meant.

"I mean, SOMEONE HAS FRICKIN TOOK MY BROTHER AND SISTER. Understand now?" Ashley said with attitude.

"But who?" Punk said looking from the twin's to AJ. At this point he couldn't even be bothered to tell AJ he remembered everything. Then he realised who that someone could be that took his two youngest children.

"Son of a..." Punk cut himself off so not to swear in front of the kids.

"Ashley, stay here with mom. Asher, you're coming with me." Punk said then turning to AJ, "By the way, I've remembered everything and I know what you done..." Punk paused, "But I love you." Punk said kissing AJ on the lips causing Ashley to roll her eyes and Asher just to smile. His mom and dad would hopefully make up.

Punk went to a cabinet which he knew Daniel stored guns in and took two out.

"Take this. It's a real gun, I trust you, only use it when you need to. You ready for this, there's some scary people out in the world and we're going looking for one of the scariest, you ready?" Punk asked Asher.

AJ would usually say no because she would never want to put Asher in danger, but she trusted Asher and she couldn't help smile at his smile when his father asked him to come along with him.

Asher took the gun and smiled at his father, "I'm ready." He said putting the gun in his pocket of his jeans.

"That's my boy." Punk said ruffling his hair up, just then he felt small arms wrap around his body.

He turned around to see Ashley hugging him. He couldn't remember the last time Ashley had hugged him, he hugged her back just as tight and crouched down. He tilted her chin and spoke, "I'm going to tell everyone that you just hugged me." Punk laughed causing Ashley to smile and go hug her brother which didn't often happen either.

"Watch out for him." AJ said to Punk referring to Asher.

"I will, I'm willing to put everything between me and you behind us, if that's what you want." Punk smiled.

"All I want is my husband and children back." AJ said wrapping her arms around Punk's body.

"Well, once we get back we can finally be happy, because I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him." Punk said kissing AJ's cheek.

"Asher?" AJ said as Punk went to get bullets for the guns, "Asher, be careful and look out for your father ok, I want you back in one piece." AJ laughed.

"Love you mom." Asher said hugging his mom tightly, "I'm sorry for saying I hate you."

"It's ok baby, now go get your brother and sister. I love you." AJ said kissing Asher's cheek watching him run over to his father.

"You ready?" Punk asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah." Asher smiled.

"Let's go then." Punk said looking back and smiling at Ashley and AJ.

_With Aston and Aimee..._

"I want my daddy." Aimee said looking at a bearded man and a scary looking women.

"Well, I'm your daddies mom, I'm your grandma."

**Phil's family just don't like him do they. I know Asher and Ashley may act older but just picture them round the age of 10, they will play big parts in the story. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Next chapter could possibly be tonight if not tomorrow morning/afternoon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"So does that mean you and mom are back together?" Asher asked walking through the field with his father.

"You know, no matter how many times me and mom fall out or do something stupid, when you love someone you don't stop loving them, you'll find that out one day." Punk winked.

"You're disgusting." Asher laughed embarrassed.

"How am I? Do you want to get married and have children when you're older?" Punk asked.

"Well, I've never thought about it." Asher said thinking about a girl that he liked in his class.

"Trust me, when I was you're age, I wanted nothing to do with girls or children, now I have four kids and a lovely wife. You'll understand when you're older." Punk said.

"Ok, so who even is this guy that has taken Aston and Aimee?" Asher asked.

"Well technically your uncle, my older brother." Punk said as they approached out the field.

"Why would you're brother do that?" Asher asked, he heard his classmates going to stay at their uncles, not steal them.

"He's a bad man, he shot me twice, done horrible things to your mother and shot my..." Punk paused.

"Shot you're what?" Asher asked wondering why his father had just stopped talking.

"Nothing. Let's hurry up." Punk said not feeling that it was the right time to tell Asher about Aiden.

Punk knew there would only be one other place Daniel would be at. His old house.

_With AJ and Ashley..._

"So you and dad are friends again?" Ashley asked just as the ambulance had taken Colt's dead body away and AJ had explained to the officers who had shot him.

"Of course we are. What's wrong anyway?" AJ asked looking at Ashley's non emotion face.

"I-I never have anyone to talk to, you and dad are either fighting or having more children, Asher hardly speaks to me. Aimee and Aston are too young and I have no friends at school." Ashley sighed.

AJ didn't know this was how her eldest daughter felt, maybe that was the reason she had a lot of attitude and didn't come out her room, AJ just thought that was to do with on the road to becoming a teenager.

"Honey, sit down with me." AJ said sitting down on a bit of the field, Ashley doing the same.

"No matter how many there are of you, we love you equally and I know that you never really get on with Asher but he loves you and so do Aston and Aimee. And at school, the people who make fun of you or laugh at you are just plain stupid because they don't know how amazing you really are." AJ smiled.

"Did you have any friends at school?" Ashley smiled.

"I-I didn't go to school." AJ said feeling the time was right to tell her daughter about her past.

"Lucky you." Ashley smiled.

"That was the last thing I was, lucky. I was homeless, I slept in bridges and cars, I had no family until you're dad found me, see that bridge over their?" AJ asked pointing to the bridge where she met her husband.

"Yeah." Ashley said not quite believing that her mom was homeless when she was younger.

"You're father picked me up from living in that bridge, nearly 9 years ago." AJ said smiling at the bridge.

"So you're telling me you didn't meet like normal people at a club or a restaurant, you met in a bridge." Ashley said, only her parents, she thought.

"We're not normal people Ashley, no matter what we've done in our life's, we've never been able to be happy but tonight we will, once you're father and Asher come back, we can be happy." AJ said praying her son and husband would be back shortly.

"Mom?" Ashley asked after some minutes of silence.

"I think Asher likes this girl." Ashley said.

"Oh yeah, well spill the beans. Who is she?" AJ asked smiling.

"She's really pretty, her name is Louise, it's funny her second name is Brooks." Ashley said.

Why did 'Louise Brooks' sound so familiar to her?

_With Punk and Asher..._

"Dad?" Asher asked as him and his father were walking up the Chicago streets on their way to Punk's old house.

"Yeah?" Punk said looking at Asher.

"I like this girl." Asher said not sure what his father would say.

"Oh yeah, what's she like?" Punk said.

"She's really pretty. Funny, sweet, kind." Asher said.

"What's her name?" Punk asked.

"Louise. Louise Brooks." Asher said calmly.

"You're putting you're second name as hers. Slow down a bit son." Punk laughed.

"No, we have the same second name." Asher said.

"Louise Brooks, that sounds really familiar." Punk said, "What's her mom and dad's name, I might know them?" Punk asked.

"Eh she said her moms name was Erica and her dad's name was Daniel or something, but she got adopted by other people." Asher said calmly.

Punk just stopped in his tracks, "What was her mom's second name Asher?" Punk asked seriously.

"Mendez." Asher replied, he didn't know his mom's second name was Mendez.

Daniel had a kid with AJ's sister, the sister that he killed. There was no way he was letting Asher go near that girl if she was anything like her father.

"Dad?" Asher said noticing his father go into a world of his own.

"Asher, I don't want you hanging..." Punk paused looking at Asher's face.

He sounded as if he really loved this little girl, if someone told him that he couldn't see April again he wouldn't listen to them so he figured Asher would do the same.

"You should bring her over from school one day." Punk smiled.

**WOW, Erica and Daniel had a kid. Asher is just the cutest. Next chapter should be up soon. REVIEW and tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Is this were you grew up?" Asher asked, both he and Punk approaching Punk's old house.

"Yep." Punk said looking at the dull house, he had some terrible memories in their but it was still his old house.

"Ok, stay close by me and do everything I tell you to, ok?" Punk said walking up to the stairs, noticing the front door was already opened.

"Ok." Asher said staying close to his father.

Punk walked in and took his gun out. The house still smelt the same as when he left, a pepper kind of smell.

"Ok, Daniel. This has gone on too far." Punk shouted.

Just then a women Punk knew very well walked out with both Aimee and Aston.

"Mom?" Punk said looking at his worse for wear mother.

"He'll be back soon, please just take them and go." His mom said to him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Punk said wondering if this was a set up, he never ever got on with his mother.

"I'm sorry for everything I done to you Phil, I'm so proud of the man you've become, take them and get out of here." His mom said passing Aston to his father and Aimee running towards him.

"Asher, take them to that field, were your mom and Ashley are. I'll be back soon." Punk said.

"I'm not leaving you here." Asher said.

"You're part is over now buddy, you don't have any idea how helpful you were, now get your brother and sister out of here." Punk said.

Asher just nodded and quickly left out the door.

"If you're setting me up mom, I swear to god." Punk said looking at his mother in the eye.

"Look, I know I was a terrible mother but words can't describe how much I'm proud of the man and father you've become. You're father always got into my head and so did your brother. I just didn't know what way to go. I should have been there for you. I'm-I'm sorry Phil." His mother said putting a hand on her son's cheek.

Punk took her hand and closed his eyes, "Where is he?" Punk asked.

"He left five minutes ago for something, he wouldn't tell me what." Punk's mom said.

Just then the door went and not only was it Daniel but it was a woman, a woman who looked very much like April.

"Get in." Daniel said pushing the woman causing her to trip and land in Punks arms.

Punk looked in her eyes, seeing the fear and the same chocolate brown eyes as April had.

"Oh Phil, I suppose I should introduce you two to each other." Daniel laughed walking over.

The woman stood up straight and glared at Daniel, Punk doing the same.

"Phil, this is Erica, you're sister in law. Erica this is Phil, you're brother in law."

**DUN DUN DUN. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Big Big surprise as well in the next chapter. Next one will be up very soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

"You married my little sister?" Erica smiled.

"You, April said you died." Punk said not sure of anything at the moment.

"Daniel did stab me, he told everyone I died but I lived and he kidnapped me for the time. How is my sister?" Erica asked.

"Just give me a minute ok." Punk said, "You-you're dead, none of this is making sense." Punk said.

"It's what Daniel does, he "kills" people and then kidnaps them." Erica said, "How is April?"

"But then.." Punk paused, if what Erica said was true then...

"I can tell by the look on your face Phil that you've worked everything out, don't worry, I did actually kill both Colt and Aiden. So don't get your hopes up." Daniel smirked.

For a minute their Punk thought he had got his son and best friend back. He was obviously wrong.

"Ok, I know you think I'm dead, but can you answer me please, How is April?" Erica said not liking how this man was ignoring her.

"She's fine god dammit!" Punk said running a hand through his hair.

"Get in there." Daniel said to Erica referring the living room, "You aswell." He said meaning towards Punk.

Punk just went in, he wasn't even thinking straight. Daniel then quickly locked the door leaving Erica and Punk themselves in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I just- this is pretty weird to me." Punk said.

"Tell me about it." Erica said, "So really, how is my sister?" Erica said now that Punk was being a little bit more reasonable.

"Well, we have four kids, we've known each other for almost ten years. We've not had the best life but we have each other I suppose." Punk smiled.

"Four kids? April told me she would never have kids." Erica smiled at the fact that she was an auntie four times.

"I know, twins, a 5 year old and a 2 year old." Punk said.

"Lucky you." Erica smiled.

"I would ask how you are but I suppose that's a stupid question." Punk said.

Erica just laughed, Punk couldn't believe how much Erica was like April.

"So what's their names? I am their auntie." Erica laughed.

"Well the twins are the oldest, Asher and Ashley. Then there is Aimee who is 5 and Aston who is 2." Punk smiled.

"Well you certainly like the A names." Erica laughed.

"April actually gave Ashley you're name as her middle name." Punk smiled causing Erica to smile as well.

Just then Daniel burst through the door holding a gun at Punk.

"Ok, you're times up. Brother." Daniel said leaping towards Punk, punching and kicking into him.

Erica ran over and tried to get Daniel off him only for Daniel to push Erica off him and send her tumbling backwards into the coffee table.

It was back forth. One minute Punk was laying punches into Daniel and then next it was vice versa.

Punk was now the victim and Daniel was on top of him holding a knife at his throat, Erica was out cold as she hit her head off the coffee table when Daniel pushed her.

"See you in heaven brother." Daniel laughed.

Punk was pushing Daniel with all his might but he would admit it that Daniel was a hell of a lot stronger than Punk. Just then a bang rippled through the whole house. Daniel collapsed on top of Punk, blood coming from his chest and mouth.

Punk pushed Daniel off him hoping to see who shot him at the door when he saw his oldest son, standing with the gun, his arms shaking.

"Asher." Punk said in disbelief.

Asher dropped the gun and ran towards his dad hugging him. Asher didn't care that he had just killed someone, he couldn't have let his dad die.

"Who, why did you come back?" Punk asked.

"The lady came and got me." Asher said.

"What lady?" Punk asked as his mom walked out and smiled at him.

Punk stood up and walked towards his mother. He wrapped his arms around the smaller women.

"I forgive you mom." Punk said.

"Thank you son." His mom said wiping her tears.

Punk phoned the police and ambulance. They didn't tell Punk to go to the station or anything. They knew Daniel's records and knew what he had done in the past.

Once they had left Punk then realised that Erica was still out of it, so he picked her up bridal style and walked outside with Asher.

"You can come and visit us anytime." Punk said to his mom as he was walking out the door, Erica still in his arms.

"Thank you." His mom said watching her son walk away.

_With April and the kids..._

AJ was sitting playing with Aimee's hair and Ashley was playing around with Asher on the field when she spotted Punk, Asher and what looked like a girl in Punk's arms.

She stood up to get a better look but still couldn't see the girls face.

Punk got closer and laid the girl down, Aprils hand swung over her mouth gasping at who he was carrying.

Punk and the kids just stepped back, letting April be reunited with her older sister.

April ran over just as Erica began to open her eyes.

"E-erica?" AJ choked through tears streaming down her face.

"AJ." Erica said swinging her arms around her younger sisters neck.

"I've missed you so much." AJ cried into her older sisters shoulder.

"So have I." Erica said through her sobs.

Punk just watched on smiling. He was glad that April had her sister back.

"How did you?" April said as Erica just looked at Punk.

AJ looked round at Punk who was smiling. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Thank you." AJ whispered kissing Punk on the lips. Punk deepened it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think we want anymore brothers or sister." Ashley and Asher said.

"Oh be quiet." Punk said continuing to kiss AJ.

Erica stood up and walked towards the kids.

"Hey guys, I'm you're Auntie Erica." She said.

"So you're the auntie that my middle name is after." Ashley smiled.

"Yep that's me." Erica laughed.

_Later that night..._

Punk had got in touch with Colt's lawyer and found out that he had left the house to Punk so he, April, Erica and the kids stayed in what would be their new house.

Once Punk and AJ had put the kids to sleep they traipsed into the living room where Erica was sitting, they were totally exhausted by the day they had just had.

"April, we-we need to talk." Erica said as Punk and AJ sat down.

"What's up?" AJ asked, still not believing that she was looking at her sister.

"After I supposedly got killed, I had a baby, Daniels baby, about 8 or 9 years ago. "Erica said.

"A baby?" AJ said confused.

"Daniel would take advantage of me most nights and I ended up getting pregnant, I put her up for adoption though." Erica said.

"What's her name?" AJ asked.

Punk knew what was coming, this was the little girl that Asher liked.

"Louise. Louise April Brooks." Erica said.

"Wait, did you say her name is Louise?" AJ asked realising who this little girl was.

"Yeah, why?" Erica asked puzzled.

"Ashley told me, she's in Asher's class." AJ smiled.

"She goes to the same school?" Erica said hoping there was a chance that she could meet her daughter.

"Yeah." April smiled.

"Can I just say something." Punk said causing both girls to turn and look at him.

"She's not just in Asher's class, I think Asher has a crush on her." Punk awkwardly smiled.

April was trying to leave that part out but Asher must have told his father.

"But that would make them cousins." Erica said.

Asher was in the hall listening to everything. These people couldn't take Louise away from him, even if they were cousins. He loved her and was pretty sure she loved him.

**Aw bless we Asher's heart. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

_A few days later..._

Punk had noticed that Asher had been distancing himself from all members of his family, especially Erica.

"Hey buddy. You alright?" Punk asked sitting beside Asher on the couch.

"Fine." Asher replied sternly.

"I was wondering if you want to bring Louise over tomorrow?" Punk asked nudging his elbow.

"What for me or for her?" Asher asked looking at Erica in the kitchen.

"For you obviously and I want to meet my possible daughter in law." Punk laughed.

"I don't want her in the house." Asher said.

"She's family Ash. I swear she's not going to say anything to her." Punk said.

"Promise?" Asher said looking at his father.

"I promise." Punk said.

_The next day at school..._

"Hey Louise, do you eh- do you want to come over to mine after school today?" Asher asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah, I'd love to. By the way, how is your dad, I heard he got his memory back?" Louise asked smiling.

"He's just back to his stupid self." Asher laughed.

"That's good, well I'll see you after school then." Louise said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Asher smirked, just like his father.

He couldn't wait. As long as Erica kept her nose out of things this was going to be perfect.

_At the house..._

"You did what?" AJ shouted, Erica was in the shower and Punk had just told her about Louise coming over.

"Look, Asher really really likes her. Give him a break." Punk said.

"Phil, they are cousins. They are blood related." AJ said.

"Do you know what, I'll take them out. I can't believe your being like this." Punk said putting his jacket on.

"What if we were cousin's, think about how weird that would be." AJ said.

"No AJ, it wouldn't be weird because I'd love you and it wouldn't matter if we were related. Don't wait up for us." Punk said walking out the kitchen and out the front door.

Punk sat on the step waiting for Asher and Louise. He stood up once he saw them. Louise was cute, she had long brown hair just like Erica and a gorgeous we face. If he was Asher's age he probably would have liked her, did that sound wrong?

"Sup buddy. You're Louise right?" Punk said.

"Yeah, hi Mr. Brooks." Louise said shyly.

"Call me Punk." Punk smiled.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" Asher asked.

"Well, change of plan, instead of coming in, I'm taking you two out." Punk smiled.

"Where to?" Asher said.

"Wherever the heck you want to go." Punk said rubbing his hair waking towards the car.

Louise wished her dad was like that, she would come home from school and get locked in her room until the morning. She wished Mr. Brooks was her dad, little did she know it was her uncle.

"Ok, so where do you want to go?" Punk said looking at the backseats were they both sat.

"Well you know how you haven't got round to getting Aston's name tattoo'd yet?" Asher said.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Punk asked confused.

"Well, Louise wants to be a tattooist when she's older, maybe we could come with you today?" Asher asked.

"I like you already Louise. Tattoo parlour it is then." Punk said.

_Some time later..._

"Is it sore? Is it sore?" Louise asked as Punk was getting his youngest child's name tattoo'd on his torso.

"It's not bad, wrist ones are the worst." Punk said.

Once it was done Louise couldn't stop asking Punk to show her it, she was amazed by it. Asher had been with his dad when he was getting tattoo's before, it was nothing special to him but it was nice to Louise being happy.

"I don't know about you two but I'm frickin starving, McDonald's anyone?" Punk said, his torso still stinging a bit, he didn't intend to get a tattoo but he was now glad that it was over and done with.

Asher and Louise liked the sound of that. They got their food and sat outside.

"So Louise where do you live?" Punk asked.

"Lockport." Louise smiled.

"I know you're dad very well." Punk slipped.

Asher immediately kicked Punk under the chair.

"Oww, ha eh not your dad, the other Louise's dad." Punk said catching glares from Asher as he got up for the toilet leaving just Punk and Louise.

"Anyway. Asher is quite annoying isn't he?" Punk joked.

"I don't know if I can agree, you're son is pretty awesome." Louise said.

"Nah, he's rubbish."Punk laughed.

"You couldn't ask him if he liked me could you?" Louise said.

"Trust me Louise, he likes you." Punk said causing her to smile.

Just then Asher came back rubbing his washed hands on his jeans.

"Asher, you do know they have hand driers?" Punk said.

"Yes. I do know that dad." Asher said.

They then spent the next half an hour talking about things they all had in common. Punk was surprised at how much Asher and Louise had in common. They liked comics, the same music, tattoo's. They were perfect for each other if you asked him.

Just then a car drove up outside and Louise put her down. Punk turned round and saw a man approaching them.

"Louise, get in the car now!" Punk assumed was Louise's adoptive father.

"No, Louise stay where you are." Punk said.

"Is it you're daughter?" Her father said.

"No, but she is my niece." Punk slipped again.

Asher put his hands in his head and Louise just looked confused.

**OH, Punk you need to keep things to yourself man, next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm warning you, Louise get in the car!" The man said.

"No, she deserves to know, she's old enough. Louise, I'm your uncle." Punk said.

"W-what, that's not possible." Louise said confused.

"No no it is. This isn't your father and the woman at home you call mom, that isn't your mom either."Punk said.

"Louise, this man is sick, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Louise's adoptive father said.

"Shut up! Louise, they aren't your family, me and Asher we're your family." Punk said.

"He's telling the truth isn't he?" Louise said to her, what she thought was her father.

"You know what, you want her? You can have her, adopting her was the biggest regret ever." The man said walking away.

"You've ruined everything." Asher said running to the car.

"Asher? " Punk said watching Asher run to the car.

"So who are my mom and dad?" Louise said as she began walking back to the car with her uncle.

"Well you're dad, my brother, he-he's dead, but you're mother, she's at the house right now, do you want to go say hello?" Punk asked.

"What if she doesn't want me? She didn't want me when I was born, what's stopping her from not wanting me now?" Louise asked.

"Things were difficult back then. She loves you just remember that." Punk said both of them getting in the car.

"You alright?" Louise said taking Asher's hand.

Asher nodded and smiled at Louise taking his hand. Punk watched in his rear view mirror, it may have been the cutest thing he had seen in his life.

Once Punk, Asher and Louise got out the car he walked up the stairs first. He walked into the house and straight into the living room were Erica was sitting with Ashley.

Louise stood behind her uncle not sure what her mother would like.

"Erica, I have someone that wants to meet you." Punk said as Louise stepped out from behind Punk.

Erica knew who that was. It wasn't just a little girl from Asher's class, it was her daughter. Her daughter she hadn't seen in 9 years. She dropped her mug of coffee all over he and Ashley.

"Oh for god sake." Ashley said standing up looking at the coffee all over her Ramones t-shirt.

"Louise?" Erica said.

Punk took Ashley and Asher out the room to let Erica and Louise have their own moment.

Punk noticed April walk down the hall in just her dressing gown, with wet hair. Man did she ever look hot.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" AJ said trying to forget about the little fight her and Punk had earlier kissing his cheek.

"It was..." Punk got cut off.

"Terrible." Asher finished walking to his room.

"Who shat on his corn flakes?" Ashley laughed.

"Excuse me, watch you're language young lady, go to your room." April said watching her oldest daughter walk down the hall and into her room.

"What is Ash on about?" AJ asked Punk.

"Look in the living room." Punk said.

AJ looked confused but looked into the living room anyway seeing what she assumed was Erica and Louise.

"You asshole, why did you bring her here." AJ whispered.

"She needed to know, Asher is just mad because he thinks he won't be able to like her in the way he wants to." Punk said.

"Which you're not considering letting him, I mean they are cousins." AJ said.

"April, we had this conversation earlier. I don't give a damn, our son loves that girl and I'm not going to be the one to break his or her heart." Punk said.

"He loves her?" AJ asked.

"Well it's obvious, he looks at her the same way I look at you." Punk said.

AJ just sighed, she would just have to support her son no matter who he loved.

Punk and AJ walked into the living room to see Louise sitting beside Erica talking to her.

"Do you want me to go help you put you're jammies on?" Erica asked Louise.

"Yes please." Louise said to her mom.

Erica took her daughters hand and began to walk out the door. She turned around and mouthed 'Thank You' to Punk. Punk just smiled.

"See, everyone is happy." Punk said smiling at AJ.

"Not everyone." AJ replied sighing referring to Asher and walking into the kitchen.

_4am..._

Punk woke up hearing what sounded like a door opening and a door closing, he was a light sleeper so he would probably hear a fly buzzing from the living room. He got out of AJ's embrace and walked out their room.

He heard voices from Asher's room and knew who the voices were. He peeked his head in and listened to what they were saying.

"You do know they're not going to let us be together right?" Asher said looking at Louise.

"I don't care, I'll love you no matter what." Louise said giving him a peck on the cheek causing Asher to raise his eyebrows and smirk.

Punk quietly tiptoed back to his room and slipped back into the covers. There was no way that he was breaking these two up. They were far too cute in his opinion. He'd just have to get Erica to come round.

**Asher and Louise though 3 So damn cute! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Aston sit still!" AJ said nearly losing the will to live with all four of her children.

From Asher still being moody, to Ashley being her normal self, to Aimee clinging at her and to Aston being so frickin awkward.

"Here, I'll get him." Punk said on his way to change Aston.

"I can do it myself." AJ snapped.

"Well don't moan about it then." Punk said.

"Moan about it? You... I'm tired, just go to work." AJ said.

Punk just left before a fight was about to break loose. He hadn't been to work in so long, he was surprised they didn't fire him.

"April, do you want me to take them to school? You look as if you need a break." Erica said walking out her room with Louise.

"You sure?" AJ said, she really could of been doing with a lie down.

"Yeah of course." Erica said.

"Thank you." AJ said finally getting Aston changed.

Paige was coming to pick him up and then she would finally have the house to herself.

_4 hours later..._

"Hey AJ, I got home from work early. Where are you?" Punk shouted walking in the door.

"I'm in here." AJ shouted from the bedroom.

Punk walked in and saw her. Her eyes were shut and she was lying on the bed with Kally their chocolate Labrador.

"Sorry for snapping at you this morning." AJ said, as Punk lay down beside her on the bed.

"It's fine, you were just tired." Punk said.

"I know what I'm about to say is going to reflect really strangely considering this morning but I..." AJ was cut off.

"If you want sex, you should have just asked." Punk laughed kissing her neck.

"Well that's got something to do with it." AJ said causing Punk to look up.

"What do you mean, you don't?" Punk asked.

"I do..." AJ was cut off.

"Are you crazy? We can't even cope with the four we have April." Punk said standing up.

"I know but I think 5 is a good number." AJ said sitting up.

"Yeah and I thought 2 was a good number." Punk said.

"Look, if you don't want to then fine, but I was just telling you that's what I want." AJ said.

"There's still lots of drama going on the now AJ, with Louise and Asher. I'm not saying no completely but definitely not now." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said turning her back to face Punk.

Punk walked round to face her pretty face, "If I give you this baby, promise not to ask for another one?" Punk laughed.

"I promise." AJ laughed.

"Right, do you want any food, I brought donuts home." Punk smiled like a child.

"Oh donuts." AJ said running through to the kitchen.

Punk just laughed. He couldn't believe she wanted another frickin baby.

_Later that night..._

Punk and AJ had managed to wangle a quiet one to themselves. It was just them and the twins in the house. Paige and Dean and taken Aston and Aimee for the night and Erica was taking Louise to the pictures.

AJ was snuggled into Punk on the couch watching some reality show when Ashley walked in.

"I'm going to pretend I can't see you two being all disgusting and lovey but Asher won't come out his room." Ashley said covering her eyes.

"Ashley, stop being so weird. We're just trying to have some piece and quiet without you and you're brothers and sister." Punk said.

"Well excuse me for caring about my brother." Ashley stomped out.

Punk just sighed and AJ looked up at him.

"I'll speak to him and you speak to her." AJ smiled getting up from the couch.

Punk made his way to were Ashley's room was and walked in.

"Get out." Ashley said.

"Just hear me out Ashley ok?" Punk said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Why are you always so annoyed with me and mom?" Punk asked.

"I'm not annoyed but there's always some sort of drama going on. Either you're having another baby, or mom's cheating or Asher's falling in love with his cousin. "Ashley said.

"So what are you trying to say?" Punk asked confused.

"I'm saying you don't have time for me, you're always with Asher, it's like he's your favourite twin." Ashley said.

Ashley was right, Punk hardly spent any time with Ashley and it needed to stop.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't know that's how you felt." Punk said.

"Well it is. Remember the other day when I asked for help with my math homework. You walked away from me to see if Asher was ok or when I asked you to help me to download my music on to the computer, you ignored me to check on Asher and his little girlfriend. You wonder why I act annoyed around you." Ashley spoke a tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, c'mon don't cry." Punk said.

"I'm not crying." Ashley said quickly wiping her tears, "Can you just get out now please, I want to go to bed." Ashley said getting up from her bed.

Punk just walked out her room, slightly annoyed with himself at how bad he had been treating Ashley.

"How did it go?" AJ asked still standing outside Asher's room.

"I think my daughter legit hates me." Punk said, "What about him?" Punk asked.

"Won't even answer me." AJ said, "We totally are parents of the year." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, you got that right." Punk smiled.

_Later that night..._

Punk was just finished doing a whole lot of things for Ashley. He just couldn't go to sleep without making an effort with her. He had downloaded all her favourite rock music on to her laptop, he had bought her lots and lots of comics that she had yet to find, he had got her some Rancid and Ramones posters. He had also done all of her homework for her.

He walked in to her room to see her sleeping with her normal clothes still on, a comic in her hand and her lying outside the covers. He sat all the things he had got her down and got some pyjama's out. He quickly put them on her and helped her inside the covers. He took the comic out her hand and sat it beside her bed.

He quickly put the posters up. He also put her school jottors back in her school bag. He then sat the t-shirts, comics and her laptop with the downloaded music on the floor beside her bed.

He left a note on the laptop saying...

_I'm sorry Ashley, I hope you can forgive me. _

_Dad x_

He kissed her head brushing her long brown hair out of her face.

"I love you." He said going to walk out.

"I love you too." Ashley replied turning over to get comfy.

Punk just smiled and shut the door, now it was time to sort Asher out tomorrow. He couldn't believe April was asking for another kid. If she was happy, he was happy he supposed, walking into his bedroom and shutting the bedroom.

**Jeez AJ can't be satisfied can she? Poor Ashley. REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Punk had managed to just work three days a week and still get paid normal. He felt bad for always leaving AJ on her own so today it was just him, April and Aston who was currently rolling on the floor laughing to himself.

Punk came into the living room and gave AJ a cup of coffee and sat down beside her.

"You really think you can handle another one?" Punk asked laughing at Aston grabbing his toes.

"No, but I'm certain I want another one, the twin's are getting older anyway and they'll help out more." AJ smiled.

"Ok, well all I'm saying is we don't need to start trying right now. Just wait until everything calms down." Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"I feel as if I never see you anymore." Punk said.

"I know. I remember they younger, stress free, better looking people, where did they go?" AJ laughed.

"They're still here." Punk said kissing AJ on the lips, "Just really tired."

_Later that day..._

"Mom, dad. We're home." Aimee shouted coming in the door with Asher, Louise and Ashley behind her.

"We're in here." Punk shouted from the living room.

Asher just went straight to his room while the rest toddled in to the living room. Punk noticed Ashley was wearing the Rancid t-shirt he bought her. He also noticed there was someone missing.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Punk asked.

"He went straight to his room."Louise said.

Punk went to get up when AJ pulled him back down, "Just leave him, he'll come round in his own time." AJ said.

Punk just nodded, "Ok, who wants pizza for dinner tonight? Since it's Friday and all." He said, making the kids faces light up.

"Can I come with you to get it?" Ashley asked her father.

"Course you can sweetheart. I'll shout you when we're leaving." Punk smiled.

"Go get changed." AJ said noticing all the kids run to their rooms apart from Louise.

"Where's my mom?" Louise asked her auntie and uncle.

"She just popped out. She was actually looking at houses." Punk smiled.

"But I like it here." Louise said.

"I know honey, you can come visit anytime." AJ smiled.

Louise sighed and walked to her room. It was obvious her family didn't want her anywhere near Asher.

Once Aimee, Louise and Aston were all changed AJ stuck a DVD on for them while Punk and Ashley went for Pizza.

"So I see you had your t-shirt on going to school." Punk smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for doing everything last night, you didn't need to."Ashley smiled.

"It was my pleasure and plus you're the only one in the family that gives me the excuse to go into Punk Rock shops." Punk laughed.

Once they had got the pizza's and made their way home, Punk put a mat down on the floor for the kids and sat their pizza down for them, they were still watching their movie so they were as quiet as mice. Punk noticed that Asher still wasn't there.

He walked into the kitchen to see Erica and April talking.

"Phil, Erica got a house." AJ said happily.

"Aw that's great." Punk said hugging Erica.

This was only going to cause more chaos with Asher. He sat the pizza for him, April and Erica down and went and knocked on Asher's room door.

"Ash, you're dinners going to get cold." Punk said.

"I don't want any dinner." Asher replied.

"You have to eat, please just let me in. It's only me I swear." Punk said.

Punk heard Asher move about and approach the door. He watched the lock turn and the door swing over. Punk quickly walked in and shut the door behind him.

"They're moving out aren't they?" Asher asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you'll never see her again." Punk said.

"You know, everything was fine until you told her about us being related. It's your fault." Asher turning away.

"I used to think you were the responsible one Asher but you're being so childish, locking yourself in your room all the time, not talking to me or mom or you're sisters, Ashley is really worried about you." Punk said.

"Just cause you have the perfect family. I don't care what Ashley or anyone thinks, including you." Asher said.

"Be like that. I came in here to try and help you." Punk said walking towards the door and looking back.

Asher was curled up on his bed, his back facing punk but Punk could tell he was crying. He walked back over and lifted him up and cuddled him in.

"Everything is going to be fine." Punk said as Asher cuddled into his father.

_A week later..._

Erica had now fully moved in to the new house with Louise and left Punk and AJ to themselves with the kids. Punk walked into the kitchen after putting all the kids to sleep and wrapped his arms around AJ's waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You know, maybe we should start baby making now, before we get to old." Punk laughed.

"I'm ready when you are." AJ smiled turning around to kiss Punk on the lips, Punk deepened the kiss and AJ jumped on him wrapping her legs around him. With everything that had been going on lately they hadn't got any chance to be so intimate. Punk stripped AJ's t-shirt off throwing it across the kitchen.

"We're not doing this here are we?" AJ said taking Punks t-shirt off.

"Why not." Punk grinned kissing AJ's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

AJ didn't care about anything at that moment, all she wanted was for Punk to be inside her.

_An hour later..._

Punk and AJ were sitting on the kitchen floor, AJ just had Punk's t-shirt on and Punk just had his boxers on.

"Well, have I lost my touch?" Punk said still panting a little bit.

"Nope, I don't think you have." AJ laughed.

"I know our family life hasn't been the best but after everything calms down with Asher and you get pregnant again, for once in our lives we might just be the perfect family." Punk smiled leaning his head on AJ's shoulder.

"As long as I have you and the kids, we are the perfect family." AJ said kissing Punk's head.

**D'AWWW. REVIEW and tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon. Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing, you know who you are.**


	21. Chapter 21

_2 months later..._

Asher had been coming out his room now and being more like his normal self. Punk and AJ had just called all four kids into the living room.

Ashley and Asher just looked at each other while Aimee was tickling Aston.

"Ok, we have something to tell you guys." AJ said.

All four children just stared back at their parents.

"We're having another baby." AJ smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Asher said.

"Not again." Ashley said sitting down on the couch.

Aimee seemed to be the only one up for it. The twin's were clearly stressed about having another brother or sister and Aston didn't really know what was going on.

"We promise after number 5, there won't be anymore." Punk said.

"You said that after number 4." Asher said.

"If it's another boy, I'm out of here." Ashley laughed.

_3am..._

Punk woke up gasping for a drink. He shuffled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Everything was starting to go back to normal, Asher was back to his normal self. He had settled things with Ashley and there was another baby on the way. At this moment in time Punk was happy.

Punk made it a habit to look in all the kids rooms if he was ever up during the night. He looked in Astons first, Aston may have been a rascal but he loved him so much and never failed to make him laugh.

He then looked in Aimee's, she was a total daddies girl and she had Punk wrapped round her little finger.

He then went to the girl which reminded him so much of him when he was her age, Ashley. Even though she might have had a big mouth, Punk didn't mind. He liked it infact, it was good to know she wasn't letting anyone push her around.

Lastly, he went to Asher's room. He had a special bond with As... An empty bed.

Punk dropped his glass of water and ran in the room. He checked all around and there was nothing. Punk ran to AJ.

"April, Asher's gone." Punk said.

April shot up and just then her phone rang, she looked at it and saw that it was Erica. She quickly answered.

"April, Louise is gone." Erica said shakily.

**So Asher and Louise are gone. Find out what happens in the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

AJ told Erica to quickly come over.

"I am going to kill that boy." AJ said pacing in the living room.

"Just calm down April he's..." Punk was cut off.

"Phil it is 3am, that's when all the creepers come out, praying on little children. If anything happens to him, I blame you." AJ said gritting her teeth.

"And how is this my fault?" Punk asked.

"You should of told him not to go near Louise, you're the only person he listens to." AJ said still pacing.

Just then Erica came in. She looked as if she had been crying a lot and she was still in her pyjama's.

"Where could she be?" Erica said.

"Erica, we think we know who she's with. Asher is gone as well." AJ said putting her hand on her head.

"Asher?" Erica spoke.

Why would her little Louise hang around with Asher, she would never admit it to April but Asher was far too cocky. Just like his father.

"Look, I'm sure they'll..." Punk got cut off again.

"No, you listen here, _Punk._ You, in fact the both of you should of kept that stupid little boy away from..." Erica was cut off now.

"Say that again." Punk said backing Erica up.

"Stupid little boy." Erica spat.

"At least we didn't give him up for adoption." Punk replied back hastily.

"Phil, that is enough. Go get changed and get out looking for them. We'll stay here in case they come back and Erica, don't ever and I mean ever talk about my son like that." AJ said, now she was the one backing her sister up.

Punk went away to get changed and saw Ashley approach him.

"Ashley you should be in bed." Punk said.

"I know where they are." Ashley replied.

Punk just looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I'll get changed as well, I'll take you to them. Just you though." Ashley said.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

How did Ashley know where Asher and Louise were? He quickly got changed and waited for Ashley.

"Don't say anything to mom or Erica, just say I'm coming to help you." Ashley said tying her long brown hair into a long messy pony tail.

Punk just nodded again and walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Ashley can't sleep, she's going to come help me." Punk smiled.

AJ just nodded. She was in no position to ask Ashley to stay, she just wanted to know her son was ok.

Once Punk and Ashley had left, Erica turned around looking at April right in the eye.

"What?"AJ snapped.

"Why did you marry him?" Erica said huffing.

"Excuse me?" AJ said raising her eyebrows.

"He's already got Ashley all Punk and emo, next will be Asher and the rest of your stupid family." Erica snapped.

"At least I have a husband and what did I tell you about saying things about my family." AJ spoke.

_With Ashley and Punk..._

"So where is this place?" Punk asked walking alongside Ashley.

"Some bridge, the only bridge I can think of is the one beside that farm house." Ashley said.

Whenever someone said the word bridge to Punk he automatically thought about when he met AJ.

Never the less he and Ashley walked down towards the bridge. Punk loved being in Chicago during the night. Yeah it might have been creepy full of weirdo's but that cool breeze and moonlight just made him smile.

When Punk and Ashley got to the bridge they saw Asher and Louise, Louise was cuddling into Asher and Asher had his arm around her.

"Check the state of him." Ashley laughed.

"It's cute, leave him alone." Punk smiled.

"Whatever." Ashley laughed rolling her eyes.

"Do you think we should just leave them, I mean they'll obviously come home?" Ashley asked.

"You're mom will kill me if she finds out that we saw them and left them." Punk said.

"That's the first time I've saw him happy in a long time." Ashley said.

"I guess you're right." Punk said, Asher did look pretty happy, "C'mon lets go." Punk said.

Punk knew he shouldn't of just walked away but Ashley was right, Asher always looked much happier when he was with Louise. He would just tell AJ not to worry and that he'd return in the morning.

Punk and Ashley walked into the house to hear some banging and movement in the living room.

"Thanks for tonight, you should go to bed now." Punk said as Ashley gave him a hug goodnight and toddled along to bed.

Punk walked into the living room to see April on top of Erica laying punches and kicks into her. Just then Erica kicked AJ right in the stomach were her and Punk's 5th baby was growing.

"April!" Punk shouted running beside AJ checking to see if she was alright, "She's fucking pregnant you idiot." Punk spat to Erica.

"Well I didn't know." Erica spoke back.

"Punk!" AJ clawed at Punk in pain.

This wasn't happening, Punk thought. He lifted AJ up quickly and walked out the door with her, putting her in the car.

"You stay there and watch the kids. I swear to god if anything has happened to that baby I will kill you." Punk said pointing and gritting his teeth at Erica.

"You're going to be alright sweetheart, we'll be at the hospital soon." Punk said looking back at April in the back seat.

Why did everything happen to him?

**Why does everything happen to poor Punk, REVIEW and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be tomorrow. **


	23. Chapter 23

"Mr. Brooks, your wife is going to be fine and so is the baby. Just try and be more careful." A doctor said.

"Thanks, can I go in?" Punk asked, thanking god for making sure April and the baby were ok.

"Yeah, on you go." The doctor smiled.

Punk walked into the dimly lit room. He knew he would have to tell April about seeing Asher, he had to be honest with her.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked sitting down beside her.

"Better. I'm not going to sleep until Ash is back home." AJ sighed.

"April, I need to tell you something." Punk stated.

"What is it?" AJ said, looking very tired and pale white.

"Me and Ashley saw Asher and Louise, now just hear me out ok. Ashley reckons they've been doing it for a while. April, he looked so much happier, he always looks happy with her, do you know where they were? That bridge, that bridge that we met in, made love in and I rescued you in. He'll be back in the morning, just please don't be mad at him." Punk said.

"No, I won't be mad at him because I'm so mad at you Phil, I can't believe you just left them." AJ said shaking her head.

"If you would of seen the smile on his face then you would have to." Punk said.

"You're such a good father Phil." AJ smiled.

"Are you being sarcastic or?" Punk asked puzzled.

"No, I'm being serious. You always want to make them happy. I love you, come here." AJ said.

Punk moved from his seat and sat on the bed beside April, she snuggled into him tightly.

"You're not such a bad mother yourself. I love you." Punk said kissing her head.

_The next day..._

"The doctors told you to take it easy, so wait and I'll help you up the stairs."Punk said turning to look at April who was already at the front door and opening it. He guessed she just wanted to run in and see if Asher was there.

Punk walked in to hear April and Erica bickering. He opened the living room door were April stood with Asher behind her and Erica the same with Louise.

"I don't want your son around Louise, he's a bad influence." Erica said.

"A bad influence? Why don't we ask Louise what she thinks of Asher?"AJ said.

"Or why don't, Erica go home and you can talk to Louise and we'll talk to Asher." Punk said.

"He's just like you and trust me that isn't a good thing." Erica said pushing past Punk and walking out the door.

For a women that he saved from Daniel she sure as hell didn't like him. He was beginning to think April was having feelings about her too. He looked over to April who was hugging Asher tightly.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Asher said getting smothered to death with his mom's cuddles and kisses.

"Don't ever do that again, do you have any idea how scared we all were." AJ spoke.

"Well the only place I see Louise now is school and I barely see her there."Asher said.

"Asher, she's your cousin sweetie, maybe you should move on." AJ said.

"I don't care if she's my cousin." Asher said crossing his arms.

"Hey Ash, why don't you go for a nap you look pretty tired, I'll make some lunch for you waking up, ok?" Punk butted in.

Asher just nodded and ran to his room. No matter what anyone said this little boy, his little boy was in love with Louise and Punk knew when you love someone, you never stop.

"What are we going to do?" AJ said rubbing her hand over her hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do but I think you could use with a lie down, I'll bring you a cup of tea in ok?" Punk smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you." AJ said, kissing his cheek and making her way to go for a well needed nap.

He presumed that the rest of the kids were still sleeping so once he had made AJ a piping hot cup of tea, he left out the door. He had another babies room to start making after all.

_Some time later..._

Punk had bought nearly everything for the new baby. He decided to stick with yellow since that would be good for a boy or a girl. He got a crib, which he was building right now. A wardrobe, a changing cabinet, book shelf and other normal baby things. Not including he got Aston's old pram out the attic.

He must have reckoned that it was about 1pm. He left the baby's room unfinished and closed the door deciding he should make a start on the kid's lunch, that is if they bothered to get up.

Just as he was finished, he began to hear door creak open.

"Hey dad, what you making?" Ashley said walking into the kitchen.

"Toasties, I'm assuming you want one?"Punk asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Ok, go sit down and I'll bring them over." Punk said.

Once Punk had gave Ashley, Asher and Aimee there lunch he went and checked on Aston who was sitting awake in his cot.

"You hungry wee man?" Punk asked lifting him out the cot.

"ASHLEY SHUT UP!" Asher shouted.

Punk put Aston in his high chair and went into see what all the racket was. He saw Asher on top of Ashley kicking and punching at her.

"Asher!" Punk shouted angrily.

Asher stood up, he had never heard his dad so angry before, "Don't ever hit a girl, especially your sister. Go to your room." Punk said walking over to help Ashley up.

"You alright?" Punk asked Ashley as Asher stomped away.

"My nose hurts real bad." Ashley said trying not to cry in front of her dad.

"Does it feel broke?" Punk asked.

"What does it feel like when it's broken?" Ashley asked.

"Ok, I'm just going to touch it, if that hurts then it's broken." Punk said.

He took his finger and gently touched her nose, "OW!" Ashley yelped.

"Well another trip to the hospital then, go get you're jacket." Punk sighed.

He would be having words with Asher later.

"You alright Aimes?" Punk smiled to his youngest daughter.

"I'm fine." She smiled back.

Why couldn't all his children be like Aimee, she never said much and was polite and always smiling. Punk then went to tell April that he was popping out with Ashley and then left for the hospital with Ashley.

_Later that night..._

"He did what?" April shrieked.

"I'll speak to him, just stay here with Aston." Punk said passing a very hungry Aston to her.

Punk made his way to Asher's room and knocked. No answer.

"Asher, I'm not going to shout just let me in." Punk said as the door flew open.

Punk gasped at the sight of the room. Everything was ripped up, cabinets were tossed over, lamps were smashed, bed covers were ripped. What had gotten into Asher?

**A broken nose does not feel good let me tell you that! Asher needs help. REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Asher what have you done?" Punk said looking at the damaged furniture and ripped up wallpaper.

"I was mad." Asher said.

"I am so angry at you right now, first breaking your sisters nose and now this. I should of said this a long time ago, do not go near Louise and that's final." Punk said slamming the door.

Things had gotten too far and it needed to stop. Punk walked into the living room to see AJ playing with Aston on the couch.

"So how did it go?" AJ asked, noticing Punk stumble into the living room.

"He's destroyed everything AJ. The furniture, the wallpaper. You should go have a look." Punk said taking Aston off her and bouncing him on his knee.

AJ got up and headed towards Asher's room. She twisted the handle and gasped when the door opened. She didn't think Punk actually meant he had destroyed everything.

"ASHER DEAN BROOKS!" AJ screamed looking around at the broken room.

"I'm sorry!" Asher shouted, tears streaming down his eyes.

AJ just sighed. Asher, he little boy needed help, professional help. AJ managed to dodge her way over everything and sit beside him on the bed.

"I didn't mean to break Ashley's nose. I didn't mean to do this, I was just mad." Asher sniffled.

"Asher honey you need to go to the doctors, you're not well." AJ said wiping his tears from his face.

"I'm not sick, I-I was just mad." Asher said, not liking the idea of going to a doctor.

"No, you need to go to a doctor. Get in to bed now and try and get some sleep." AJ said.

Asher just nodded and slipped under the covers. Maybe he did need help. The whole room was spinning and he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. AJ shut the light off and closed the door going back to the living room and sitting down beside Punk. She snuggled into him and Punk put Aston down onto his play mat.

"Our little boy is sick." AJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know. He'll get better." Punk said.

Asher did need help, professional help. It wasn't normal for a boy his age to break someone's nose or destroy his room like that.

_2 months later..._

Things were still tough at home. Asher was still being very awkward but he was receiving the help that he needed. The rest of the kids were just their normal self, Aimee being quiet, Aston being a rascal and Ashley being well Ashley. They hadn't heard from Erica or Louise since the night Erica took Louise away and now the kids were off for summer, Asher was struggling even more.

Punk and AJ were now at the 5 month baby scan. They were finding out the gender today and Punk was certain it was a girl, AJ disagreeing saying a boy. April had a huge bump for five months but they were reassured it wasn't twins or triplets, it was just one big baby.

"Ok, Mrs. Brooks I presume you want to find out what the baby is?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"Well, I can tell you it's a..."

**I'm leaving the decision in your hand. REVIEW this chapter and tell me what you want it to be, either a girl or a boy. Once I see a even vote I will post the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Well I can tell you it's a baby girl, congratulations." The nurse smiled wiping the gel off of AJ's stomach.

"I told you." Punk said happily.

"Girls are much easier than boys, and then wait until they get to teenagers." The nurse laughed.

"I'm just happy it's healthy." AJ smiled.

_Later on..._

As soon as Punk and AJ got in to the house all kids attacked them, wanting to know if they had a brother or sister. Paige and Dean stuck around to hear the news as well. Even Asher was in the living room wanting to find out.

"Well, it's a girl." AJ smiled.

"Hell yes!" Ashley shouted, "Pay up, Asher." Ashley said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll give you it later." Asher said, unhappy he lost the bet but still happy he was going to have a little sister.

Overall all the kids were happy and once Dean and Paige congratulated Punk and AJ, they were on their way leaving Punk and AJ to their children.

"So, what you going to call her?" Ashley asked, sitting on the couch beside her mom.

"We don't know yet, what names do you like?" AJ asked.

"Hayley." Ashley said.

"You need to keep it in the Brooks tradition. A's only." AJ laughed.

"I have nothing then." Ashley laughed.

Punk had just come from putting Aston to sleep to see AJ and Ashley bonding on the couch. It was a thing they both never had a chance to do. He crept away quietly leaving them to there selves when Asher tapped his back.

"What's up kiddo?" Punk asked.

"I'm feeling better, do I still need to keep going to that doctor class thing?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, until the course finishes. It's not that bad." Punk said.

"But it's boring and I know I've not to go near Louise anymore." Asher said, "Please?"

"Ok, you can go to it tomorrow and then after that I trust you. Don't make me regret my decision." Punk said.

"I won't. Thank you thank you." Asher said hugging his father who hugged him back tightly.

Asher ran away into the living room to sit beside his mom. Punk came back in and sat down as well.

Things were starting to improve, he thought as he looked around at his family. The twins were on either side of their mom, Asher lying on AJ's shoulder and Ashley her feet up on AJ's legs. Beside him sat Aimee who was brushing her dollies. He couldn't forget little Aston who was sleeping and soon he'd have another daughter. There were so many of them but he loved it. He loved his family so much.

**Just a wee cute chapter. Next chapter will jump to April having the baby. I'm sorry for those who wanted a boy! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Next chapter might be up later tonight!**


	26. Chapter 26

_4 months later..._

"C'mon Mrs. Brooks you should be used to this now." A nurse said to an exhausted AJ who was currently in labour.

AJ just pretended to laugh, she was nearly fully dilated and she was in a lot of pain, she didn't have time to hear jokes.

"You know how I said I wanted another baby?" AJ gasped to Punk beside her.

"Yeah?" Punk said calmly. He hated when AJ went through labour, it looked like so much pain.

"I don't think I do anymore." AJ admitted.

"Bit late for that don't you think?" Punk laughed.

"STOP laughing!" AJ snapped.

Punk just closed his mouth.

_1 hour later..._

"She's gorgeous April, well done." Punk said kissing AJ on the head looking at his new daughter.

"Phone Dean and tell him to bring the kids here." AJ smiled, still really tired.

Once Punk had phoned Dean it was almost minutes that all four kids came in the door. Aston holding on to Ashley's hand as he was still a bit wobbly on the floor since he just learned to walk.

Aimee ran up and looked at her new little sister. Ashley passed Aston to her father and took a look at her second little sister.

"She's beautiful." Asher said round the other side of the bed.

"Who wants a hold first?" AJ asked.

"Me!" Ashley said.

AJ passed her new little girl into oldest little girls arms and Ashley sat down on the armchair beside the bed.

"So what we going to call her April, I've ran out of A names, we might have to start on B now." Punk laughed.

"I'm so stuck. I can't think of any I like." AJ said.

"I like Alisa." Aimee whispered.

Alisa, Punk and AJ loved it. They jotted 'Alisa Hayley Brooks' down on the birth certificate. AJ got the midwife to take a picture of all of them. Punk was sitting on the edge of the bed beside AJ with Aston on his knees. Aimee sitting beside her mum and the twin's at the edge, Ashley holding Alisa. This was Punk's family and they could finally be the perfect little family they always wanted to be.

**Well that's this sequel done. I will be doing the third and last sequel to this called 'Mended Heart' very soon. REVIEW and tell me what you thought about this story. First chapter for 'Mended Heart' should be up tomorrow as I am now working on chapters for 'Fix You.' I hope you enjoyed this sequel, you were awesome with the reviews! **


End file.
